


【拉二闪】黄金与太阳的假期（下.1）

by undefined404



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undefined404/pseuds/undefined404





	【拉二闪】黄金与太阳的假期（下.1）

“你这就不行了吗，太阳的？”

不行的到底是谁啊。怀中抱着脱力了的情人，奥兹曼迪亚斯对于对方逞强的发言腹诽道。二人相拥着倦懒地躺在床上享受着温情的余韵，吉尔伽美什枕在他的颈窝处低声抱怨着，声音中依然掺杂了尚未平复的喘息，吐出的气息撩过他的皮肤又让他自心底蔓生出无名的瘙痒。

“余不觉得，你现在还有力气继续陪余享乐啊，”他伸手抚弄着怀中人散乱的金发，果不其然看到了对方抬起头来的怒视，但是那样愠怒的表情很快就软化了下来，变成了简直可以算得上撒娇的委屈神情，“不然，你就骑上来自己动如何？”

吉尔伽美什的身体颤抖了一下，不知道是因为想象到了怎样的场景，但是他的身体完全不允许他接受对方的挑衅。别说主动去迎合对方贪尝情欲的甜美了，现在他的双腿软得丝毫提不起力气，就算是下床走路估计也很勉强——大概连将身边这个得意洋洋的家伙踢得离自己远一点都办不到吧，可是窝在对方身旁又像沐浴着阳光一般，让他舒服得不想动弹。

“……本王饿了！”

过了许久，他终于憋出了这样一句回答，然后把脸埋进了枕头里。

奥兹曼迪亚斯被他这样可爱的反应逗笑了。想来也是，午餐的时间被吉尔伽美什直接睡了过去，而刚刚两人又进行了一番极其耗费体力的运动，不要说会因为有段时间没有吃饭而感觉到饥肠辘辘了，他们连水都没顾得上喝，除了接吻时从对方口中汲取到的液体。

“你想吃什么？现在不是餐厅的营业时间，不过这里的room service应该是24小时的。”

这样说着的时候，奥兹曼迪亚斯就已经起身准备下床了。他不动声色地将对方不自觉搭在自己腰上的手拿了下来，然后走向了客厅寻找着房间服务手册，在翻看菜单的同时，又从小冰箱里取出了一瓶矿泉水，拧开后走回床边递给了吉尔伽美什。

“随你喜欢，不过不好吃的话可饶不了你。”

此时吉尔伽美什已经恢复了一点体力，倚着枕头勉强地坐了起来。在接过矿泉水的时候他本能地皱了皱眉，不过他已经逐渐习惯了人类这些劣质的用品了，况且他使用过度的嗓子现在的确急需水的滋润。

等到奥兹曼迪亚斯再次回到卧室的时候，吉尔伽美什向他伸出了双手示意要去把身体清洗干净，并且坦率地表示自己现在走不动，所以要他抱着去浴室。奥兹曼迪亚斯倒是很享受他黄金的情人难得服软的时刻，而对方的身体和此时的态度简直一样柔软——他将吉尔伽美什平稳地放在浴缸里，在为他调好了水的温度之后，先是冲洗着身体表面，然后轻轻分开他的双腿，开始为他仔细清理着下面经历了一番蹂躏的小洞。

“轻点……”

感觉到有温水涌入穴口的时候，吉尔伽美什下意识地咬住了自己的手指，以免再流露出更多不该发出的声音。而奥兹曼迪亚斯此时也焦灼得很，一方面他必须尽快将那些润滑液从对方的身体里清理出来，另一方面他又生怕会再次带给吉尔伽美什过度的刺激，可是只要用手指触碰到那被玩弄到泛红的可怜小口，那里就会不住地收缩着，像是要再吞进去什么东西填满里面一样。

他可没想这么做，但是受到如此的引诱实在是令人把持不住……他强迫自己转移注意力看向对方的脸，吉尔伽美什的眼中又泛起了泪光，正在用怨怒的眼神瞪着他，但是又并没有表现出明显的拒绝之意。

……不行。奥兹曼迪亚斯深吸一口气，然后将吉尔伽美什迅速地从浴缸中抱了出来，为他披上浴袍后放在沙发上，之后就像逃跑一般冲回了浴室——他好像还听到了吉尔伽美什嘲笑自己这副狼狈样子的笑声，不过他已经顾不上还击了。

他打开了淋浴阀，让冷水冲刷在身体上使自己保持冷静，可是他身下挺立着的器官丝毫没有要偃旗息鼓的意思。吉尔伽美什对于他的吸引力太过致命，令他不得不放下却又无法放下——所谓的气血上头大概就是这种感觉吧，当他与吉尔伽美什独处的时候，王者的尊严都快要被他置之脑后了……

门铃响起的声音打断了他的思绪，是点的餐到了。他简单地擦拭了一下身上的凉水，披上浴袍打开了门，对送餐的小伙子表示放在门口的台子上就行了，不需要送进来。还是学生模样的送餐员大概被眼前客人凶恶的样子吓得不轻，唯唯诺诺地放下餐盘就跑了。

似乎是察觉到了自己的表情不太对，奥兹曼迪亚斯努力平复着心情，想着如果就这样被吉尔伽美什看到了，一定又会被念叨怎么欲求不满都写在脸上了之类的。他端着餐盘回到客厅的时候，吉尔伽美什正缩成一团倒在沙发上，不知道是不是又睡着了。

“起来吃东西了，吉尔伽美什。”

他们之间私下里其实极少以姓名相互称呼，只是他为了呼唤对方起床不得不出此下策。吉尔伽美什当然并没有真的睡着，闻声便坐了起来，一边还没精神地打着呵欠。不过当他看清了对方点的餐究竟是什么，他觉得自己的精神又恢复了不少。

——半打芝士焗生蚝，还有一瓶半甜的雷司令。

“哈哈哈哈哈，你居然会点这种东西，难道是怕自己‘不行’吗，太阳的？”

虽然在这样嘲笑着，然而吉尔伽美什已经拿过他的那一份开始吃了起来，而且刚刚的笑声听起来也有些有气无力。他的确是饿坏了。

“用食物来助兴，不也挺好的吗？”

奥兹曼迪亚斯这次反而是接下了他的话柄，将自己的心思坦诚布公，然后将注入了半杯酒液的高脚杯递过去，只是吉尔伽美什并没有接受。

“你怎么会欣赏这种现代人的廉价酒水！”

“余觉得味道还不错，毕竟价格并不能完全用来衡量品质，而且这已经是这里最好的酒了。”

然而事实证明，吉尔伽美什对于食物的挑剔程度比他想象的还要高。没过几分钟，吉尔伽美什就吃完了他的那一份餐——虽然准确来说，是他用叉子把表面的那一层厚厚的芝士都吃光了，却把更重要的牡蛎肉都剩了下来。

“你不吃吗……？”

看着对方困惑地望向自己的神情，吉尔伽美什舔了舔嘴角，露出了预谋已久的坏笑。

“……这样半生不熟的东西真是难吃，简直就像你精液的味道。”

奥兹曼迪亚斯忍不住吞咽了一下口水。对方此刻的暗示太过张扬了，然而这正是吉尔伽美什一贯的风格，炽烈狂放而惹人迷恋。

“看来，余刚刚怜惜你身体的行为完全是多此一举了。”回应着对方饱含欲望意味的挑衅，奥兹曼迪亚斯捏起了一只盘子里剩下的牡蛎肉，就这样直接用手指捉住，将它递到了吉尔伽美什的嘴边，滴落的汤汁沾在对方那勾着笑意的唇瓣上，让那里也变得水光淋漓的看起来格外美味，“整个吃下去，不许浪费。”

那语气听起来就像要吃的是什么其他的东西一样。吉尔伽美什因此笑得更灿烂了。柔软的牡蛎肉被强硬地抵在他唇边，于是他也配合着对方的调情，顺从地微微张口伸出舌头，就像舔弄着对方的性器那样细致地勾勒着表面的沟壑，然后缓慢地将它整个吞进口腔中含住吸吮，连带着奥兹曼迪亚斯的手指也一并用软舌与唇肉爱抚着。

面对这样诱人又难得顺从的吉尔伽美什，任谁大概也无法拒绝他的邀约。三根手指撑开了口腔，奥兹曼迪亚斯就势捉住了对方的舌头玩弄着，而吉尔伽美什则煽情地模仿着口交的动作讨好着在口中肆虐的手指，连指甲缝都仔细地舔舐干净。牡蛎肉在软舌与指尖的游戏中早已被碾碎成半流质的小块，又被恶意的手指送向口腔的更深处，喉咙处传来强烈的异物感逼迫他不得不吞咽下去，但是在手指的滞碍下，喉口又泛起想要呕吐的不适感。被手指强硬撑开的嘴无法闭拢，多余的口水顺着嘴角流到了下巴，甚至连吉尔伽美什自己都没有察觉到。

看着吉尔伽美什眼神逐渐迷离，嘴角沾着亮晶晶的唾液，一副仿佛真的在为自己口交的样子，奥兹曼迪亚斯心情愉快地停了手，将沾满了口水的手指从对方的嘴里抽了出来。吉尔伽美什依然一脸茫然地张着嘴，似乎有些不满口中的猎物就这样轻易地逃走了，眼中透露出的渴望示意着他还想要更多——或者以他的角度来说，这分明是王者施与的默许。

“只是吃东西，就能让你这么兴奋了吗？”

“还真有脸说啊，你为何不看看自己现在的样子，究竟是谁比较兴奋啊？”

这样说着，吉尔伽美什在他的面前跪了下来，用揣测的眼神盯着他胯下不知什么时候又硬立起来了的器官，然后伸出手隔着衣物抚摸着那里。看着傲慢的情人跪在自己面前的姿态，奥兹曼迪亚斯体内始终未能被熄灭的欲火一触即燃，呼吸都有些困难，尤其是在看到吉尔伽美什抬头朝他露出嘲弄的笑容时，他甚至不自觉地手指抓紧了沙发的扶手，强迫自己压抑住叫嚣的欲望。

他并不是刻意想要温柔，只是对着眼前这个显得有点过于柔弱的吉尔伽美什，他生怕自己的欲火真的会将对方焚尽。当然仅仅是担心而已。

“余当然想要你了，黄金的，余渴望再度品尝你的身体，以及你体内的每一寸。看着你在余的怀中因为情欲而瘫软的样子，无论何时都令人心情愉快啊。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！真是直白啊，如此恋慕本王的话语，听多少次都不会腻！”说着表达愉悦的话语，吉尔伽美什的手上也没有闲着，直接掀开了对方浴袍的下摆。奥兹曼迪亚斯当然不会在这种情况下还穿着矜持的内裤，如此一来，那根硬挺挺的器官就毫无遮挡地出现在了视野中，而吉尔伽美什甚至还好心情地低头去亲了一下那已经流出黏稠液体的顶端，然后再度抬头，舌尖舔过沾染了污浊的嘴唇，“但是今天，本王要先品尝你的味道。”


End file.
